


Prowling like a devil that I try to hide

by surlelac



Category: Kings
Genre: Feels, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surlelac/pseuds/surlelac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was going to be the death of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prowling like a devil that I try to hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haipollai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/gifts), [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/gifts).



Joseph knew from the first time they kissed that he wouldn’t be able to give Jack up. He had grown up watching Jack grow up on camera, had spent nights guiltily thinking about what it would be like to touch him. What it would be like to have him whisper _anything_ in his ear.

Once he had tasted him, he knew he wouldn’t give that up. Not when Jack reacted so beautifully.

After that first time they met, they would see each other regularly in Shiloh. At first, they would fuck – hard, fast, and messy in whatever dark corner they could find. Usually, he was wouldn’t acknowledge him beyond that, the only sign that he had been there afterwards was the stinging bites Joseph found on his skin. He rarely (if ever) got to see Jack open up like he had at the pond all that often, but when he did…he fell in love with him all over again.

Jack was going to be the death of him.

After several years, Jack began to visit Joseph at his apartment. He had never told the prince where he lived, but he wasn’t surprised when he showed up at home one night and found the prince pouring himself some wine.

It was the first night they’d both been sober in a long time. Jack stayed there the whole night, pulling Joseph against his chest as they fell asleep. Joseph woke first and pushed himself up onto his elbow so he could watch Jack sleep. He looked so _young_. When he was awake, he was closed off, cruel, and, even though he tried to hide it, tired. Now, though, he was relaxed, the lines on his face softened.

Joseph pushed out of the bed and went to the kitchen, starting the coffee machine as he stared out the window at the skyline of Shiloh. After this...after this, he couldn’t go back to just meeting Jack in clubs. He needed a place where he could see him be happy, see him let himself go like he never did in public where his father might catch them.

The decision was basically made for him before he even started to think about it.

As Joseph heard the prince stirring in the bedroom, he pulled something out of the junk drawer and put it under the mug he set out for Jack. He was still soft, wrapping his arm around Joseph’s waist and kissing him gently before stepping over to his coffee.

When he picked up the mug and saw the key, he didn’t say anything. The blinding smile he gave Joseph in answer was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from One Short Night by Grace Potter & the Nocturnals. 
> 
> Thanks Sarah for making me write it <3


End file.
